


Pull the Strings

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, I Tried, I suck at writing, Original song lyrics, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess, i have the music in my head but i can't get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW





	

I wish someone would  
Break into my house,  
Tear my body into shreds,  
Burn me in my bed,  
Till I'm rotting, till I'm dead

I wish someone would  
Hit me with their car,  
Slip something into my drink,  
I think, I think,  
My mind is on the brink

I wish I would  
Fall out of the top floor,  
Get diagnosed with cancer,  
I know that's not the answer  
Get back to work, come on, dancer

Come on, dancer,  
Move those legs  
Come on, runner,  
Win that race  
Come on, puppet,  
Match the pace

Watch your Masters  
Pull the strings  
Oh, you poor little thing  
Can you feel how their words sting  
You pretty little thing  
Can you feel how their eyes sting


End file.
